


This Concludes the Meeting for Today

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Drunk Iggy, Eventual Smut, Explict Content, Gertia if you squint, Greecepan if you squint, Hero Alfred, Human Names Used, M/M, NSFW, UsUk Relationship, Yaoi, fluff at some point, hangovers, world meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UsUk. This time around the world meeting is being held in America and afterwards the countries go drinking leaving Alfred (America/ US) out as he in his own country and is not at the legal age limit leaving him with an incredibly wasted Arthur (England/UK). Human names are used and there is some Explict Content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Concludes the Meeting for Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is fucked up beyond belif, I swear it had good intentions but yea its just not okay. I regret it.

“This concludes the World meating!” The hamburglar said and through a hamburger at the fuckin brit that eat fuckin deep fried rocks then there was russian and he said Hola I is a amerabo0oo Ludwig then started a the Itaianlian and said that not my bitch and then there wwas a french froggy dude giving someone a blow job in corner and the Romano was sliding across the tabke drinking a bottle a alcohol and soining eff Germany while a alnbino Prussian was hitting a canadian will a polar bear who met a brid and then fucked. ( I love how I blow job right but not Italian

(just kidding the Real things below, I had a bit of writers block for a few days and this is what came from my braij instead. Anyways heres the real thing!)

 

This concludes the Meeting for today!” The young American said signaturely eating a hamburger. Where does he get these things? The remaining country representatives each shuffled out of the room and some talked about going to a bar and drinking themselves into a coma. Arthur the United Kingdom’s representative stopped to look over at the American who was walking the opposite way of all the other guests. 

“You are not coming with us Alfred?” The englishman asked stopped the sandy haired man in the hall. 

“No, we’re in America dude drinking age is 21.” The American man still didn't seem bothered by being left behind and rightfully shoved another hamburger down his throat. Besides the Americans persistent act of saying no the Brit needed a wingman and someone to drag him back to the hotel when he couldn’t stand on his own legs.

Most countries had already turned 21 and the World meeting had just come at the perfect time and therefore drunk countries would roam the streets tonight. Most countries just as Alfred and Arthur have known each other for many years and so the idea of bringing Alfred along wasn't so bad for the British blonde.

Arthur brought Alfred to follow another group of walking, talking countrymen. Alfred knew exactly where most of them were going already as he had walked past it a million times before. The American also knew he had to get away from the other blonde quickly or those fluffy butterflies would come back and tickle his tummy like they did every time the two were around each other. Alfred noticed that it would only happen when he was around the British dude who couldn't cook, the thought would even make him laugh.

“Stop laughing you look mad.” The older scolded and continued to look forward and follow the others. 

“Look, I should really be leaving now.” The younger tried to make an excuse and quickly turned around and leave but the other was too fast and held onto the Americans arm. 

“No, you're coming with me.” Arthur protested a continued to drag the younger along, it was better knowing that someone could drag his sorry drunk ass back to his already booked hotel. 

The others had already starting getting tipsy by Seven and the rest were laughing at them while they stumbled around the tables and pouring more alcohol down their throats. Arthur and Alfred had sat at the bar and watched the show go down. Alfred was wishing he had agreed to go earlier because the sight was quite funny even though he didn't fit in very well. 

The Italian and the German had started dancing together while the Blonde french kept hitting on people men and women, he was already on the verge of being kicked out. Romano was yelling at the German to let go of his brother but made no progress. Even the usually quiet japanese man was screaming the lyrics to a song that was on with his chinese and Greek friends. The bartenders had there hands full for the night. 

As for the American who watched the others amusingly and the Brit getting drunk off his ass with shot after shot. 

“Whoa slow down there Artie.” The younger said after the messy blonde downed his tenth shot and pleading for another. 

“Buuttt I don wanna.” he slurred and tried messing with the American’s glasses and hair. It had now been hours since everyone set up in the bar and the only one that wasn't keeled over with a promised hangover was Alfred. 

Arthur had put his head down on the bar counter and was sipping the alcohol out of the inch tall glass. “Hey Arthur come join us!” the french man with an attitude said motioning to the countries that had gathered around Francis then might have lined up to try dancing or something else that wasn't a good idea for someone in Arthur's state. Either way the very trashed englishman stood up and tried avoiding tables every so often failing and giggling like a schoolgirl.

 

“Hey Alfr- Alfie-red come join us love.” The other blonde choked out along with a nickname that made that sandy haired american blush red. The American took to the better idea and did not stand for his own good and the fact that he would remember this tomorrow. Arthur in his drunken state and once again persistence waddled over to Alfred and put his hands on his hips.

“Why not-tttttt?” he carried on the last ‘t’ then put his hands on the sides of the Americans chubby cheeks and started intently in others blue eyes. 

“Because you are drunk Iggy and you should go home.” he looked back into Arthur's emerald eyes and saying the words slowly so the drunk man could understand the words and so any other three letter words couldn't slip out. 

“NOOOOooo I’m fine and you're no fun!” He was louder than usually so he turned crossed his eyes and stomped his foot like a five year old snapping the blued eyed man back into reality. The Brit continued to join in a strange line dance and Feliciano doing some kind of satanic ritual. 

The sun had gone down and it was pitch black outside, the American had to wonder why he was still here, even though he couldn't leave out of fear for the smaller blonde next to the flirtatious frenchman, who had since started slow dancing with the smaller. The hamburger-loving american felt a tinge of jealously but wouldn’t admit it. For the second time the British man had come back asking for the American to dance.

“Alfred come dance with us.” The frenchman joined in with his own recognizable accent.

“Heh Heh Us is U.S.”Arthur giggled and drank again before passing out on the floor.

__________Time Skip___________________________________________________________

The rest of the daylight had faded leaving the poor tired American to deal with the drunken British man who was propped against the back of his shoulder and finally awake mumbling slurred ‘I will never do this again’ sentences among other things along that line.

“You’re so fluffy ‘Merica.” Arthur said once again ruffling the others hair and making Alfred go a slight shade of red. Why of all things was this getting to him? Maybe it was the butterflies mixed with the Brit breathing on his neck and his slow british tone. 

“You always go get drunk and leave me to take you home it gets annoying Iggy.” Was all the Hero could say before the smaller wrapped his arms around the American’s neck from behind. 

“You're annoying.” Arthur protested in his heavy British accent before lifting his head up only to put it back down next to Alfred's ear. “But I like your annoyingness.” He whispered which made the American light up like a christmas tree. 

The drunk Brit and the American made their back to the emerald eyed man's hotel, much to Alfred's delight to have the Clingy Englishman off his back. 

The American sat on the edge of the bed so the soon to be hungover man could crawl off and hopefully quickly fall asleep, but much to Alfred's dismay Arthur did not sleep and continued to keep his arms around the blue eyed man's neck before sliding off the bed and throwing his dress pants off, leaving him in his boxers and a half way button dreas shirt, making the sandy haired even redder face and have more of a reason to leave. The light blonde then pulled the covers up to his chin and slurred out some muffled words he looked so cute even though he was drunk and wouldn't remember much in the morning.

“My head hurts.” He mumbled this time loud enough and clear enough to hear

“Who’s fault is that Artie?!” The American said in his usual loud tone before going to stand up, this place had to have pain killers somewhere right? Wrong, but to a Brit the next best thing would be chamomile tea provided by the hotel. 

The tired green eyed man gladly took the tea from the American and layed back down on the bed before closing his eyes and maybe finally drifting to sleep leaving the American to easily slip out of the room and forget about the cute little British figure.

“Can you stay?” Arthur stumbled over the words and looked straight at the taller blonde with large eyes. Alfred couldn't resist the offer to stay a little innocently longer with the Brit he secretly loved. He was waken from his thoughts by an accented voice again. “Just until I fall asleep if that's okay?” The American nodded and stood back by the bed and studied the smaller blondes closed eyes and face without a angry expression. 

It had been a few minutes and Alfred had observed that Arthur was only closing his eyes. Alfred had already shrugged off his brown bomber jacket and set his shoes by the door already. A few more minutes passed afterwards and the other walked away. The spectacled man thought it was clear that Arthur didn't return the feelings and thought it best to leave it at that, all the smaller brit did was get his hopes up by whispering drunk sweet nothings to Alfred. 

The American was about to leave again and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door but was caught on the wrist by a smaller hand which forcefully pulled him down onto the other side of Arthur. The taller was confused at first and looked at the small brit that pulled him down in the first place.

“I should be leaving again.” Alfred said in his American accent before trying to get up again.

“I can't sleep though.” Arthur seemed to be getting over his hangover quite quickly, that or he was still to drunk and strong to realize that he had pulled the American into the white blanketed bed and deviously climbed onto his lap which was already tightening with anticipation. Arthur had stripped down to a lose large white dress shirt and underwear and proceeded to straddle Alfred and experientially pin him down with his hands above his head and continued to surprise the other with a light kiss to gather the American’s lips in his own.

Alfred, surprised at first gladly kissed back and easily deepened it and rested his hand on Arthur's lower back and the small Brit went to twirl his hands into Alfred's sandy blonde hair and the larger of the two flipped the smaller onto his back and went on using their tongues to battle for dominance instead. 

Arthur carefully but quickly went for the buttons on Alfred's shirt before the said American man pulled away panting with his shirt opened much to the englishman disliking. 

“Do you really want to continue?” The dirty blonde man asked glowing a slight bit of red at the small blonde below him running his nimble fingers over the shadow of abs on his torso.

There was a slight pause when Arthur noticed a visible scar on Alfred's side, “Of course I do you git.” He said in his normal non slurred accent and brought the American back to his mouth and easily rip off Alfred’s own dress shirt before slipping his own off and dropping it on the floor along with trousers and other articles that got in the way. 

Alfred pulled away from Arthur's wanting mouth and stuck his fingers in instead letting the Englishmen stuck on his fingers so he could prepare the other for his own arousal to slip in. One by one he slid his own fingers into Arthur's hole and curled his fingers to tease the waiting gentleman. Arthur couldn't help but conceal some moans and sighs when the somehow skillful american pulled his fingers in a out until they were out completely. 

Arthur groaned and waited for Alfred to fully penetrate him but once again to his dismay there was a pause that seemed to take forever in his lustfilled brain.

Then the panting bigger man started to speak. “But we have a meeting tomorrow.” He said his own completion as lustful and needy as the green eyed man, who was squirming and pleading for the other to fill him with his own Schlong Dongadoodle

“I don't care just do it….. Please I want you in my pork sword.” Ok, maybe he wasn't as sober as he once thought he was, but, Arthur begged and flinched as Alfred took his request and lifted himself to plunge into the smaller brit who screamed in pleasure and muffled the sounds with the biting of Alfred lip who also moaned as he pulled out and pushed back into the hard accented man with a bad attitude who he had become to adore very much, its just a shame it had taken his long to realize it.

The room was hot and filled with pants and moaning. The two countrymen could now careless about who in his hotel heard them. 

“Im close.” Arthur said against Alfred's mouth and the American slammed back into the others dick hitting his sweet spot over and over, Arthur grasped at Alfred's hips until there was an eruption of white from the englishman's prostate. Soon after the same happened to Alfred who came inside the emerald eyed man's jurassic pork and they both landed in a panting heavy daze. 

The heat became cold again the American went to reach for his glass which were set on the bedside dresser to keep them from getting harmed. Arthur recognized this and handed them to him but not before pulling into a chaste kiss and pulling on the Americans large U.S.A T-shirt that went down to at least his knees and finally after a long night of heavy drinking and a new wanting for the younger American, Arthur fell asleep in Alfred's bare arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have No idea hat happened. I thought it was going to serious or something and then everything went down hill and noting makes sense. Oops. Ps I Regret most of this.


End file.
